Harry and the Haunted House
Harry and the Haunted House is the eighth Living Books game from 1994, and is based on the 1987 book of the same name written by Mark Schlichting and presented by Harry D. Rabbit. Released on October 24, 1994. Plot Harry is playing baseball with his friends Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax, and Stinky Jones, along with his dog Spot just after lunch-time. Earl throws a curved ball, and Harry hits it way out into an old mansion in the background. Earl remarks that Harry just made a big blunder, stating that the house is haunted. The boys argue about how they're going to retrieve the ball, and are all reluctant to do it, but decide to go on anyway causing Amy to say that they’ll all go get the ball together. When they make it into the house, they are continually scared by noises and creepy sights, but all of them are only their imaginations (according to Amy), as it usually turns out to be one of them. For example, the boys are scared by a scratching noise, but it was only Spot itching and Amy tells Harry that his dog has fleas. At one point, they hear a stomping noise, in which they all begin to panic (especially Earl), but it was only their lost baseball, and they all make it out of the house, laughing at how the things that frightened them were only themselves. At the end, they discover that Harry lost his hat somewhere in the house, and are once again reluctant to go back inside. According to the "THE END" screen, Harry got his hat back and sweats by saying, "Phew. And that's the end of my story. Were you scared? I wasn't too much." And then, he signs off by saying... "Well, I'll see you again soon. Bye for now." Characters * Harry Donald Rabbit, the protagonist, a rabbit as in his last name. He is voiced by Gus Weinfield. *Amy Fourpaws, the deuteragonist and Harry's love-interest and one of close friends who is not scared of anything. She is a cat and is voiced by Tina Satris. *Earl Earwax, one of the tritagonists along with Stinky. Like Harry, he is a rabbit as well. He is also The Hare's adopted younger brother with a Portuguese accent and is voiced by Taylor McCluskey. *Stinky Jones, the other tritagonist along with Earl. He is a skunk and is voiced by Ian Crawford. His mother is mentioned. *Spot, Harry's pet dog. He is white with black spots and has a red collar around his neck and travels with the group. *Paul, Stinky's pet bird. He is red and just like Amy, he isn't scared of anything either. He appears on pages 1, 2, 3, 4 and 12. Pages *1 *2 *3 The closer we got to the old house. the bigger and spookier it looked. *4 We knocked three times at the big front door, but nobody answered. *5 Inside, the house was dark and filled with old furniture. *6 *7 It must have been a long time since anyone had lived there. There was dust everywhere. *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Trivia * Like The Tortoise and the Hare and Ruff's Bone, this is the third Living Books game having not been based on any other books because it was based on the 1987 book of the same name written by Mark Schlichting, the founder of Living Books. Also, this was the only original Living Books story to have been officially created by Mark Schlichting. * The child voice actors grew up in California even Ian Crawford although he died by a truck accident at the age of 14 on April 9, 1995. * You leave the book when he says, "OK, bye!". * In the first four games for V1.1, the preview for this game also exists in the files, but can only be accessed when you edit the outline file. * In the European versions of this game, Spot is light brown instead of white. * Harry got his hat back in the THE END screen. * Stinky's real name is Stanley and his mother is mentioned. * This game along with Ruff's Bone was featured in Brutal moose's review of the Living Books series. *Earl's voice actor Taylor McCluskey was the only remaining child actor to reprise his voice role in the T.V. Series Harry and Friends. Also, Stinky's voice actor Ian Crawford was the only remaining child actor to reprise his voice role in Harry and Friends until Season 2 wherever he was replaced by Brandon Hammond after his death. The other two child voice actors Gus Weinfield and Tina Satris were replaced by Jay Baruchel (Harry D. Rabbit, in his acting debut) and Becky Thompson (Amy Fourpaws) starting with the 1st season of Harry and Friends. *The episode The Haunted House is the same where is has the same story and the song Spooky Song which Amy sings in this version. *When the mouse clicks on the electrified mirror figure, he sings and dances the I'm Alive song. *Like Sam-I-Am from Green Eggs and Ham, Harry D. Rabbit doesn't say "Welcome to Living Books." Photos Jnbro20b.jpg Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 04.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 05.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 06.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 08.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 09.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 10.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Page 10 2-Wow.png Category:Living Books Games Category:Harry and Friends Category:Books Category:1995 films Category:1995 TV movies